Kill or Be Killed
Kill or Be Killed is the fifth episode of the Second Season and the twenty-seventh episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Kill or Be Killed Promo MASON’S PAST IS REVEALED — learns more about the Lockwood family curse from Mason. and argue over how to handle Mason. tries to keep from becoming more involved with the Lockwood mystery, but Jeremy makes an effort to hang out with Tyler and Mason gives Sheriff Forbes some startling information, leading to a night of violence, confessions and heartbreak. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Guest Cast * Maiara Walsh as Sarah * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley Trivia * Antagonist: Mason Lockwood. * This episode had 3.5 million viewers in USA. * Elizabeth Forbes learns Damon and Stefan are vampires in this episode, as well as her daughter Caroline, but she is compelled to forget soon after. * Mason meets Elena and Caroline in this episode. Continuity * Bonnie, Matt, Jenna and Alaric do not appear in this episode. * Jeremy was last seen in Brave New World. Cultural References * Please Give Peace a Chance is a 1969 single written by John Lennon that became an anthem of the American anti-war movement of the 1960s. * Bionic Woman: the way that Caroline moves her hair, and the camera focus on her ear is just the way Jaime Sommers used to focus her hearing. Quotes :Damon: "What are you doing?" :Stefan: "Negotiating peace on your behalf." :Damon (complains): "But I don't want peace!" :Stefan: "Huh.. consider it opposite day." :Damon: "Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem." :Stefan: "No, actually, I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart, and then through mine. All because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. So thank you, 'cause we don't have enough problems." :Damon (to Elena): "Hey...Stefan didn't drink the people blood. But he needs to...and deep down you know that." :Elena (To Stefan): "It`s you and me, Stefan. Always." :Stefan: "Okay how about this. Today when we`re fighting if I say “I can`t do this anymore Elena” what I really mean is that I love you." :Elena: "And when I say “Fine, Stefan, whatever” that`ll mean that I love you too." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Kill or Be Killed Preview|Promo Pictures KillOrBeKilled.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled4.jpg KillOrBeKilled5.jpg KillOrBeKilled6.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg KillOrBeKilled8.jpg KillOrBeKilled10.jpg KillOrBeKilled11.jpg KillOrBeKilled12.jpg KillOrBeKilled13.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Forbesquestiondamon.jpg Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg Damonvervaindrink.jpg Cellartake.jpg Carolinekickmason.jpg Carolkillorbekilled.jpg Mfhsvday.jpg Jimmy.PNG 0579.jpg|Caroline in the woods 2x05-Kill-or-Be-Killed-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-16113162-1280-720.jpg 0630.jpg 103110-1.jpg 110410-2.jpg 5077536145_ce8ffdf034_z.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_02X05_Kill.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x05-kill_33x8p_19onrk.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386745-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386759-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386850-1280-720.jpg the-vampire-diaries-20101006102819010_640w_1286546026.jpg the-vampire-diaries-kill-28811_big.jpg the-vampire-diaries-kill-or-be-killed-2x05-part-3-hd.jpg tumblr_la0a7nP95M1qdvt7io1_500.png tumblr_la0uq4Eu9s1qaknqno1_500.jpg tumblr_lj6pwi4orx1qhrp07o1_500.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes